


[podfic] To Act Rashly (Without Regret)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Established Relationship, F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Language of Flowers, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Sabe recieves a package in what she will later learn are the last days of the Republic.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: ITPE 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[podfic] To Act Rashly (Without Regret)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Act Rashly (Without Regret)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281194) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ofvtos1ww2rnum/SWPT%20to%20act%20rashly.mp3?dl=0) (1.78 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:03:33


End file.
